I've Been a Bad Girl, Professor Scamander
by jhopayy
Summary: News spread that a new professor has arrived at our wizarding school. Detention just might be my new favorite subject. Newt Scamander x Reader. Enjoy the ride.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So I watched Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and HAD to write something for the fans who share the same love and adoration for the film as well as the Harry Potter world. I'm sure that you, like me, instantly searched for any fanfics with Newt Scamander's odd yet charismatic character. I wanted to make it juicier by making it a reader's POV. (HOW FUN!) So these words are literally spilling onto pages as they bubble in my mind so don't burn me on technicalities and just enjoy it for what it is. If you have suggestions on what should happen next, feel free to message me. But for now, enjoy the ride!

* * *

Chapter 1:

I sighed contentedly as I sipped my tea slowly, a massive book laid out before me on the empty wooden table. The light of the afternoon sun spilled in hazy rays through the intricate patterns of the castle windows. It was a fine Sunday, spent free of clamoring classmates with my mind immersed in a book bursting with life within its pages. My serene sanctuary was quickly disrupted once the massive library doors flew open with force, revealing a tall, lanky man clutching his briefcase for dear life. My startled and sarcastic comment soon forgotten as I noticed his odd behavior and interesting choice of attire. A dark bowtie adorned his white collar beneath a fitted gold vest, clashing boldly with his cobalt blue trench coat.

The entirety of this man seemed a bit unconventional - but I digress...his disposition was incredibly adventurous and daring. I observed him for a moment, face contorted inquisitively as he held the doors closed behind his back and exhaled with relief. What I found most striking about his features were his stunning green eyes that peered through his rebellious curtain of wavy hair. His body went rigid when his eyes met my gaze. He acknowledged me with a lopsided smile, and haphazardly disappeared into the back aisles of the library. I never believed that my heart could skip a beat and jump into the back of my throat; but my oh my...how I've been mislead. I opened my mouth to speak, but quickly refrained once I heard the rush of footsteps, hushed whispers and giggles of other female students as they passed by.

"Did you SEE him? He is absolutely gorgeous!"

"I cannot believe he is filling in for Care of Magical Creatures this term!"

"-His smile is so dreamy"

"-I would so love to jump on him and-"

"-Hey! We should try to get a piece of his hair for that, you know, 'secret' potion?"

"-What?! Are you crazy?!"

"-Shhhh!"

"-Hurry along! We need to find where his chambers are, and quick!"

"-I saw him go this way!"

"-We need to catch up to him!"

Heat rose to my cheeks as the realization hit me that this man was as attractive as he was forbidden. Shaking away my thoughts I focused my attention back to my book. _This is no business of mine_ _._ My imagination once again tugged back into reality when I heard a strange sound echo from the restricted section; one that did not sound human. Furrowing my eyebrows, I slowly rose from my seat, closing my book softly as I cautiously made my way to the aisle directly next to the restricted section. I feigned indifference as I caught sight of the young professor from the corner of my eye, looking like a child trying to hide a great mess that he made. Maintaining my distance in every aspect, I tore my eyes away from his briefcase and returned my book to its rightful place.

"Excuse me, miss?"

 _His accent, oh...my..._

Startled, I turned my attention towards him, noticing that my voice failed form words-even a noise. Any evidence of articulation. My hair cascaded down my back and swayed at my sudden movement, lips slightly parted in silent wonder.

His breath hitched as his viridian eyes danced over me, and I felt heat rising over my cheeks quickly. W _hy was he observing me like that?_ He seemed to have snapped out of a trance as he struggled to initiate a conversation.

"D-do you happen to know where I can find the Lion's Staircase? I am a new professor here and I am trying to find my chambers, you see." His avoided my gaze and offered a gorgeous smile that faded as instantly as it came. For someone so good looking, he was incredibly awkward.

"Oh, well, it's just outside those doors, to the left and all the way down the hall past the knight's portrait."

He stared, crestfallen, as the route to the staircase led him straight into the bustling crowd of schoolgirls that he so desperately made to avoid. His face was irresistibly adorable, looking almost apologetic.

"If you want," I began. His features lightened as he anticipated my next words. "I can show you the secret passageway from here. Only teachers use it as well as school prefects. Would you like me to show you?"

He nodded eagerly, picking up his beloved suitcase and straightening up before reaching out his hand. "I am Professor Newt Scamander. P-pleasure to meet you. Yes. A great pleasure." He then flinched as if he disapproved of his own words.

My heart raced at his airy voice and choice vocabulary. "I'm -. I'm a seventh year here. And pleasure's all mine." I replied, my tone almost mimicking the delicacy of his own. Smiling politely, I took his hand and I felt a jolt of intense electricity run through me as he tightened his grip. I immediately sensed that he was a powerful wizard, one in particular who should never be underestimated.

I broke contact quickly and walked past him, hearing his footsteps follow from a considerable distance. _Goodness, he smelled amazing._ I scanned the bookshelf until I spotted a particular red and gold book. I playfully brought my finger against my lips and smiled at him, indicating that I was up to some form of mischief, and ran the tip of my wand delicately down the spine. The shelf parted quietly, revealing a dimly lit corridor and he glanced over at me in disbelief. I continued down the corridor with extra sway in my step, Professor Scamander's company filling me with newfound excitement. He rushed to walk at my side as the bookshelf resealed itself behind us. His deep voice echoed against the cobblestones.

"What do you know about lions? I noticed you r-reading a book with a lion on the cover. Have you seen one in...person?"

I stifled a laugh at his obvious fascination.

"Oh, that wasn't exactly a book about lions, it was just the cover. But yes, back home I wanted to be a veterinarian or a zoologist. Travel the world and study animals. So I did my fair share of studying lions with a substantial amount of books and articles. I know that lions are considered the Kings of all animals. But I'm sure you already knew that."

"I don't know much about them at all to be honest," he smiled sheepishly. "How amazing. I am actually a Magizoologist, so I specialize only in magical creatures."

"Really?!" I gasped, my eyes twinkling.

"Yes." He replied, pride swelling as he noticed my piqued interest.

"Lions are fascinating creatures, aren't they? Would you mind telling me more about them and your experiences? I would like to include them in my muggle creatures research." he asked, confidence growing in his voice.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Muggle?"

"Yes, what we consider non-magic persons."

"Oh. No-Maj. That's what we call them here. I was born with No-Maj parents. For some reason I was lucky enough to be born with magic power. "

"Is that so?" He asked, intrigued. "So you must be exceptionally skilled to control your magic powers, h-having to adapt to them after entering wizarding school."

Hearing him compliment me and my magical abilities as if it were second nature gave me a sense of belonging, if only for a moment. How foolish, being so easily affected by a complete stranger. I averted my gaze and changed the subject, afraid my secret elation to his flattery would go unnoticed.

"Um, Professor, I find it rather strange that you are asking me to educate you further on lions. Shouldn't it be the other way around, since I am the student?" I said playfully and he forced a laugh. "So what are you teaching us this term?"

"Care for Magical Creatures." He answered, oddly with a hint of hesitation. I was unsure why.

 _Oh man, that was my favorite subject._ I refrained from raving about my adoration for Care for Magical Creatures and struggled to hide the butterflies wreaking havoc in my stomach. I can't let him know that the class he will be teaching is practically the highlight of my school life. He just provided the affirmation that he was officially my professor for the remainder of my seventh year.

"I can teach you what I know and bring some of my No-Maj books on lions." I said thoughtfully. "But it would be in your best interest if other students or teachers didn't see me 'teaching' you about 'muggle' stuff. Please take no offense, but you look so young for a new professor. You don't want to give them any reason to lose any respect for you. And like I said, it's a bit strange that you are asking a student to tutor you, when you should be tutoring me." I whispered, a smile tugging at my lips.

He chuckled and fidgeted with the back of his ear. _That smile could get any girl to drop her panties._ "I suppose learning from others is refreshing. I wouldn't choose anyone else to role-play with. I-I I mean! In an educational sense. No-I mean switching roles with you. Wait no, that does not sound right. What I am implying is-"

"I get it, Professor. No need to explain." I cut him off, saving him the embarrassment.

"Not that I ever engaged in-"

"Okay! Professor Scamander, I get it!" I exclaimed, my mind treading dangerous waters at that point. _Why does he have to be so adorable? Although I admit that this was refreshing._

A blush dusted his masculine cheeks and he cleared his throat as we kept walking.

"My apologies, _."

"It's okay. Well, back to lions. I'll give you a quick introduction. So, within the animal kingdom, they are considered the kings because of their raw power and strength. Hence, their given nicknames 'King of the Jungle' as one might say," I began.

Reaching our destination, we came to a stop in front of two statues of lions that stood proudly on their hind legs on either side of the wide staircase. I ghosted my fingertips over one of the lion's fangs as I continued.

"You see, that's why I adore them so much. They are fierce hunters and skilled protectors."

"Interesting. Go on." he softly encouraged.

"Also, they are extremely territorial. Especially with their mates."

My eyes made their way back to his, only to realize that his own were traveling from my fingertips, to my chest, and up to my lips. In that moment, I was slowly coming to terms that I was, in fact, captivated by this man.

"And most importantly..." I resumed with finality, "they fear nothing. And no one." Something flickered in his eyes at this, the hue of viridian irises darkening into an ethereal evergreen. I blinked rapidly when I noticed my breathing had become shallow. Something was stirring inside of me and I had to break away.

"So, um. I assume you are due for some much needed rest. Your chambers should be the last one down the corridor after the stairs. Good day to you, Professor Scamander. I'll see you around." Forcing a sweet smile, I attempted to make my escape, but his eager response prevented me from leaving.

"Wait-where do you suppose we can continue this at another time? Do..do you have study areas in your dormitory?" He inquired, innocence evident in his voice.

I found the courage to face him again, his tall form towering above me. _When did he get so close all of a sudden?_

"Unless you want to be hexed to the next century the bewitched staircase will not allow you near my dormitory." I replied playfully, inwardly thanking his prominent shadow for hiding my blush. "Also, the library wouldn't work because the students will think you've gone mad, studying next to your student." He furrowed his eyebrows and nodded, studying the glimmering torch light to the far right.

I bit my lip in silent contemplation. His steel green eyes flickered once again to my lips until I spoke again. "Perhaps your chambers? Teachers have suites that have large study areas and personal libraries."

His serious expression faded into a grin and he nodded. "Yes, of course. That will work. Well, since you're my st-student, it should be appropriate that we can arrange a tutoring session. I...I can owl you."

"As you wish, Professor Scamander." I said as gracefully as I could muster, noticing his jaw tense behind his smile.

"Please, call me Newt, _. You can skip the formalities if it is just the two of us."

"Newt.." I hummed. "I like it. But I like calling you Professor Scamander better." Turning away, I walked the opposite hallway from where we came and paused in my steps when he called out.

"Wait a second-_-!"

I turned to face him. "Yes, Professor Scamander?"

"How do you know all of this information and this secret passageway if only teachers and prefects use them?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

I beamed at him and tugged on the torch light above me, the brick wall melting into another hidden corridor.

"One, I'm good at keeping secrets. And two...I should have you know that I earned the title of Head Girl last year. Don't let my dirty blood fool you, Professor."

Before he could respond, I skipped through the secret entrance and charmed the wall to reseal into its original state, leaving Newt to gape at my departure in astonishment.


	2. Chapter 2

I hate waiting. For movies to come out. For books. Especially chapters - which is why I am doing my best to bring you chapters in a timely manner. Also, if you see any _ underscores, that is the blank space to insert the reader's name. Your name :)

Also, this fic has been created with the brilliant collaborative mind of randomsleepynes. Alright, get ready. Let's go.

* * *

Chapter 2

Newt Scamander's POV

He closed his door with a soft click, finally conscious of the breath he'd been holding. "Merlin's beard, what's gotten into me?" He rasped. Never had he felt such urge to ravish a girl like that before. _However...he couldn't deny that everything about her was just so...exquisite._ His heart still racing from his new encounter, he closed his eyes and tried to focus. "It's primal instinct. All primal. It's natural to feel this way. But it is unprofessional and inappropriate. I am e-exceptionally capable of exercising self control." He declared to himself. "I am a warm blooded male, and she's just a schoolgirl-a student. A young, beautiful, surprisingly smart, intriguing-no. Enough of this madness. I must be delirious from the train." He tried to reason with himself.

Following a long exhale, he massaged his temples as he navigated his way around his temporary home. He crossed the room, too preoccupied to admire the practicality of various items placed in his wide office area. Maps, quills, a telescope, and a globe were assembled neatly on a cherry wooden desk. Rich colors from the curtains and tapestries adorned the high walls, while numerous candles glowed with warmth high above his head. He located his bedroom beyond two open glass doors, and laid his suitcase gently at the foot of the four post bed. Fatigue aching heavily on his shoulders, he shrugged off his trench coat and set it neatly on a nearby chair. He longed to sink into the dark silk sheets after a tedious day of introductions with staff and rampant schoolgirls. He fought the urge, knowing he had responsibilities to attend to. Unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling up his sleeves, he unlatched his suitcase and set it wide. Stepping into the opening, he began to descend into the darkness on hidden stairs. He emerged into his vast, expertly constructed ecosystem, letting out a light laugh as his beloved creatures greeted him eagerly upon his arrival.

"I'm here, I'm here." He chuckled. "I know, I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting, I...got a bit distracted," He smiled, a certain prefect beauty lingering vividly in his mind.

* * *

Reader's POV

Slapping my hand to my forehead, I inwardly cursed myself for letting such a gorgeous man reduce me into a mindless fool like the rest of the girls.

"I refuse to be portrayed as such. I don't have time for something as silly as this. I have my N.E.W.T.S to study for, I'm halfway through my seventh year, and I have to plan the rest of my life. I shouldn't worry about anything else!"

Pacing around my own living room, I spoke loudly as if I could convince myself further.

"However, I think I handled myself pretty well back there. I even offered to educate him further on lions, lending him some of my hard earned intellect. So, this little arrangement must be strictly professional. No crush. No attraction. Just assisting him on his research. At least I can take comfort in the fact that he was made fully aware that I am Head Girl, a position to be honored for a girl like me." I forced a grin.

"But on the contrary," I bit at my thumb. "he will be overseeing my Magical Creatures study for the remainder of the year. I will have to sit there, and stare at him. Watch him while he lectures and reads every piece of parchment that I write." I groaned. "He's a professor. A world renowned expert Magizoologist from what those bimbos have been raving about all through the hallways. He must have endless witches laying on their backs before him with looks and intelligence like that. He's this incredible man, and I'm...I'm just a student." I paused with a sigh. "Just another 'muggle' born." I whispered in defeat.

"Damn it. I think I've gone mental." My head began to throb, and I resolved to escape the confines of my room.

Snatching my evening bag and quietly exiting the dorm, I walked briskly through more secret corridors with one place in mind; the moonlit lake and warm crystal waters that would give peace to my tumultuous thoughts.

* * *

Newt Scamander's POV

Finishing his daily rounds, he closed various areas for each habitat in preparation for the long night. He yawned, trudging his way up the stairs to wash up and finally get rest. Hoisting himself through the suitcase, he froze. A profound trail of water and slime extended from the opening, across the floorboards to the shattered bedroom window. Wind blew through the curtains and swayed over scattered shards of glass and a discarded bridle. Snatching the torn bridle into his hand, Newt scrambled to the open windowsill, catching sight of a giant serpent sinking into a nearby lake.

"Bugger. Oscar, you slippery little-" He cursed out loud while locking his suitcase. Grabbing his trench coat and wand, he leaped out of the window and apparated into the night air.

* * *

Reader's POV

This particular night proved to be uncharacteristically quiet. I ignored the unsettling feeling in my stomach and slipped into my bikini, covering up further with swim shorts and a larger shirt. Wasting no time, I tiptoed into the glimmering water and swan-dived into the lower end of the shore. I resurfaced, breathing in the crisp air and reclining my back into the water. I stared up at the night sky, admiring the crescent moon's light that radiated brilliantly amongst the vast array of stars. All of my stress and tension faded into a distant memory as I backstroked effortlessly over the calm waves of the lake. I decided to lay still, closing my eyes and allowing my thoughts to drift to him once again. Back to his kissable lips and his purposeful, sultry voice. The way his piercing eyes were a contradiction to his innocent expressions. Delving deeper into my personal solitude, I was entirely unaware of the two pairs of eyes that were watching me from shadows.

* * *

Newt Scamander's POV

He landed with a light thud among the trees, keeping a safe hearing distance from the shore to remain undetected. Clutching the bridle in one hand and his wand in the other, he formulated a plan. He knew he would either have to dive into the lake to recapture Oscar, or use bait to lure the creature back to the surface. Determined, he made a break for the clearing and weaved through the bushes and trees. Once the lake came to view, he stopped in his tracks once he caught a glimpse of what he considered the most alluring thing he had ever seen.

He watched in fascination as she broke through the surface of the glistening water, it's reflection dancing over her soft features. She stood until the water level stopped shy along her lower hips, her shirt clinging tightly to her wet skin. She arched her back as she ran her hands from her eyes and down the length of her hair. She opened her eyes again, panting heavily until she dipped her head back into the water to flip her hair back to it's rightful place again. He gasped at this and studied her, attempting to understand how she moved with such ethereal grace. In all his travels, he never believed he could witness something that could make mermaids and Veelas pale in comparison. She laid back onto the surface again, showing her long slender legs as she slowly swam towards the deeper end.

"It's her again..." He managed to breathe. "Wait. What is she doing there?" He exclaimed. Snapping his attention back, he narrowed his eyes as he scanned further along the lake for any sign of the slithering creature. He began to panic, mentally chastising himself for allowing his focus to get easily disrupted. He knew that his voice would make Oscar think that anyone nearby was an unsuspecting traveler that he could hunt. Given the circumstances, he needed to get her out of the water first before carrying out his plan. As quietly as he could, he attempted to catch her attention without making a sound. He waved his arms frantically and jumped in place, even resorting to casting lumos to the end of his wand.

She shifted upright again, floating in place as she was now in the deeper end of the lake. After what seemed like an eternity, she glanced over in his direction, bewilderment evident in her face when she noticed his presence. He desperately beckoned her to come back to him while pressing his index finger to his lips to ensure her silence. She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head as she tried making sense of his unorthodox behavior.

The breath was knocked out of him as something monstrous wrapped around her waist in a crushing squeeze and dragged her down into the depths.

* * *

"No!' He yelled, taking off in a sprint and apparating to the area above the space she previously occupied. Casting the bubble head charm in haste, he plunged into the water, and began tracking down the trail of minute bubbles that were left in the creature's wake. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he was able to discern a large, dark horse like figure with a long serpent-like tail coiled around her now limp body.

 _Damn it all._

Without a sound, he cast the Placement Charm on the bridle and threw it as hard as he could. He watched as the bridle sliced through the water and wrapped itself around Oscars head, making him writhe in an attempt to escape. As soon as the bridle locked in place, Oscar ceased all movement and faced Newt, indicating his submission and awaiting his next form of command. Newt hooked his arm around _'s waist and carried her into Oscar's back. Once they were both secured, he reached out and jerked the bridle twice, prompting Oscar to swim at break neck speed to the surface and delivered them to the shore.

Newt laid _ on the ground gently, trying to ignore how virtually invisible her wet shirt was, and bent down to listen for any signs of breathing. None. His heart dropped when the beauty before him remained unresponsive to his attempts to awaken her. He hesitantly placed his two fingers on the side of her neck, palpating until he felt a faint pulse. In desperation, he did the one thing his instinct was telling him to do. Lifting her chin gently with shaky hands, he leaned down and placed his lips over hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas everyone. Thank you so much for your reviews.

And so it continues.

* * *

Chapter 3

Newt Scamander's POV

There was no potion in existence that could replicate the waves of adrenaline and excitement that surged through him in that moment. His entire body tingled with a feverish desire at the warmth of her mouth and how her lips fit perfectly with his. With one touch...one taste, he knew; he was addicted to this feeling beyond measure.

With some restraint, he broke contact after breathing air into her lungs and shifted his body over to place his hands upon the center of her chest. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he fought desperately to save her life.

Relief washed over him when her eyes snapped open and she sat up, spurting out water and coughing erratically.

* * *

Reader's POV

I inhaled loudly, filling my lungs with air again as my eyes darted around the surrounding forest, haziness still clouding my vision. My chest heaved painfully while my head throbbed with disorientation. I was cold and numb, barely able to register pain or the events that led to my current state. A hand cupped my face and I came crashing back into reality as I heard a familiar voice.

There he was. With water dripping from the ends of his dirty blonde hair as he hovered over me, panting from an unknown source of exertion, fully clothed and soaked.

I gasped and scrambled away from him. Panic rising as I realized that a professor had found me outside of the castle in such a vulnerable state.

"It's okay! It's okay," he said, voice as rich and velvety as I remember. His hand extended towards me as if I were a frightened animal prepared to make a steadfast escape. "Please..." He continued, "it's just me. See? Just...just me." His other hand splayed over his chest as he called out to me soothingly. The side of his lip curled up in an attempt to convince me with his good intentions. "You were drowning, from being pulled to the deep end-so I-so I performed-CPR on you. It was... it was the first thing I could think of to do." He trailed off, eyes pleading. "Isn't that...what muggles-I mean, what no maj's do when someone drowns? I learned it during my expeditions on the coasts of Europe. I-I-wasn't trying anything, I promise you." He said softly. While hearing this, I perceived the immense effort he put into maintaining eye contact with me, blinking as if he'd break under the weight of my stare.

My eyebrows furrowed and I narrowed my eyes skeptically.

A weary smile made its way to his face, hiding a secret that I longed to uncover. His hand fidgeted with his hair and the collar of his trench coat as he seemed to search the gravel for words. My eyes followed the water droplets that ran tantalizingly down the side of his neck, which he kept it slightly craned-as if he were inviting me to bite into his tanned skin. _Oh how I fought the urge not to._

"Are you...are you alright?" The low hum of his voice vibrating into my core, dissipating the uncomfortable silence. "Can I...go there and check on you?" he asked with intense concern, causing my body to inwardly shiver. The walls I attempted to hold before him reduced to erosion in the midst of his sincerity.

"Oh. Y-yes...I'm alright." I finally replied, but faintly. "I think. But wait...Professor..." He straightened at this, giving his full attention. "how exactly did you find me?" I asked.

His eyes widened a fraction and he opened his mouth to speak, but failed to form words. "I was...looking for...something I had lost." He laughed awkwardly, his eyes once again cast downwards, along the ground before him. He looked up at me and smiled as if he were trying to convince himself, looking adorably boyish rather than an intimidating adult.

"All the way here? Were you able to find it?" I questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, thankfully."

"Hmm...okay...Professor." I said slowly. Reacting the way I have been accustomed to when it comes to men; pretending I had a lack of perception and inquisition as I falsely accepted his convoluted story. "Well...thank you... For saving me." I whispered, unsure of the circumstances I found myself in. He smiled almost bashfully and cast his gaze elsewhere, too embarrassed to accept my gratitude.

I absentmindedly ran my fingertips over my lips, which were pink and swollen from previously being adorned by...him. Although it was a result of desperate measures, I couldn't help the stampede of whatever animal I could think of making flutters in my belly. _He had to put his lips on mine. His lips. Touched mine. And I was too busy playing CADAVER to enjoy even a second of it._

I inwardly sighed. _I wonder...how he felt doing it? I wonder if...do I dare say...he liked the way my lips felt? What ran through his mind doing something so forbiddingly intimate but not exactly intimate...with me? I wonder what his lips would feel like if-"_ WOAH!" I screamed, disrupted from my rambunctious thoughts. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" I screeched, pointing behind him.

He whipped around, moving back with his body shielding my much smaller form as he pointed his wand defensively. I couldn't help but notice how his other arm held onto my hip as he offered himself as protection. His eyes scanned the shadows, but he realized the only notable object in view was the creature, who came into view peering over his shoulder. The creature's upper body resembled a horse and his hind legs were replaced with a long scaly tail. Professor Scamander relaxed his stance and turned to me with caution.

"Okay." He whispered over the pronounced collar of his trench coat. "Don't...just don't...make any sudden movements. Okay? Stay behind me."

I scoffed, eyes wide as I gawked at him, shouting in my head at how he had lost his marbles.

"And why...are you...telling...me...NOT to?!" I hissed through clenched teeth, but remaining still.

"Because...they are incredibly unpredictable." He stated regretfully.

"And?!"

"And you shouldn't be too afraid!"

"Why?!"

"Oscar is one of the mellower Kelpies I've owned." He replied nonchalantly.

His statement was followed by a long pause.

I blinked deliberately as I tried comprehending every word he had instilled into my brain. "You... Did you say that you own him?"

He winced, as if he accidentally revealed a humiliating secret. "Well...technically speaking, yes?"

"Annnndddd...you decided to name him... Oscar." I asked rhetorically.

"...yes...?"

"Of all the names in the universe, you couldn't think of something more _**befitting**_ of an incredible looking creature like this?" I gestured towards Oscar in disbelief.

He shot me a wild look.

"Did-did you just say he was incredibl-"

Professor Scamander barely had the opportunity to complete his question of clarification before a loud noise erupted from Oscar. The Kelpie's prominent tail receded and shifted into sturdy hind legs, completing his new transformation as he now stood as a full fledged horse. Oscar eyed me curiously and galloped in my direction, the sound of his sturdy hooves pounding against the gravel. I gasped.

Newt held up both of his hands towards Oscar as he advanced.

"Now now, Oscar! Play ni-"

Oscar came to a halt, causing dust to disperse around him as we shielded our eyes behind our arms. As the dust continued its descent back onto the ground, he proceeded to lean back and until he did a full bow. Unable to move, I shot a glance towards Professor Scamander, wordlessly begging for an explanation. His eyes then squinted at Oscar in response, as he allowed his mind to reel at certain possibilities. Oscar exhaled, making us both jump as we anticipated his next movement. We watched as Oscar lifted his nuzzle, and to my surprise, he gently pressed it against my cold cheek. I sat still in shock, my hand reaching up to pet him tentatively before my brain registered my actions.

Newt's expression mirrored my own.

* * *

Newt Scamander's POV

"Well, I've...never seen a kelpie do THAT before..." He whispered to himself in astonishment. _There were theories that suggested the reasoning behind a kelpie's full transformation, but he would research that in his scripts later._ For now...he was once again left in awe at the scene that unfolded before him. She turned towards Oscar, eyes bright with wonder as her confidence allowed to her to pat lovingly at Oscar's chin.

That look; that look of pure admiration that she gave towards his beloved creature, he almost dared to think that he would give anything for someone to look at him the same way. No. He lied. _Maybe...in some other life...in different circumstances...perhaps he would-no. Nevermind._ Not that he would ever admit anything out loud-and certainly not even for the cold air to hear.

He could admit that maybe he admired her. It was practically inevitable. Instead of running away, she boldly reached forward. Instead of crying, she held herself high with resolve. The sparkle in her eye...the warmth of her cheeks. No one respected and acted with such consideration towards his creature as she did in this moment. She pressed her nose against Oscars and glared playfully.

"Alright, Oscar, you may be massive in size, but if you bite me, I will bite you back." She said sternly, seriousness hardened on her face. This quickly melted away as her glare was replaced with a lighthearted laugh.

Oscar grunted at this, and urged her to pet him atop his wild mane. She giggled and ran both of her hands through the thick strands of fur.

Newt couldn't help but give in to the goofy grin spreading across his face. She was unpredictable with every fiber of her being. Were all student girls like this?

From what he could recall, every woman he had ever come close to would have their faces permanently scrunched in disgust as they would turn their noses up haughtily. Even the mention of magical creatures, or animals for that matter, would serve as human repellent. Most people were victim to their fear. The fear of the unknown. But this girl...she was different. Not quite an outsider like himself, but someone who seemingly took pride in being distinctive.

He took the opportunity to take a good look at her, for all she was. His eyes left hers and lingered on her smile, secretly and unwillingly longing for the feel of her lips again. _Secretly._ The outline of her swimsuit through her opaque, red stained shirt threatening to drive him mad. Then he stilled. The red stains slowly grew in faded streaks along the white fabric of her shirt.

She was hurt.

He stood up and approached her frantically. "W-we have to get you inside. Can you...can you stand?" He interrupted.

* * *

Reader's POV

I snapped my attention to him and gasped at his sudden close proximity. "Yes. I think I can." I replied. "But I need my wand first. Where did I leave it? And I need to get-ouch!" I winced in pain as I tried to stand, feeling flustered as he caught me by the waist. Oscar gave me a confused stare and I glanced down, noticing the bit of blood starting to seep through my shirt. Anxiously, Professor Scamander scanned my body, seemingly taking note of the abrasions and scratches on my exposed skin.

His face reflected guilt and he looked away in shame. He inhaled deeply until voice found him again.

"This is-I just-I didn't mean-" He paused to gather himself. "I...I am really sorry, _. This is entirely my fault."

"No it isn't! Please, don't apologize Professor-I chose to be out here," I argued.

"No, I endangered you with one of my own creatures...and now you're hurt." He said in defeat. "Come with-come with me, I can take you to the infirmary." He said softly offering his hand, eyes glancing towards the castle.

"No! I-I can't. Absolutely not. I can't go there and give them legitimate proof that I violated at least 10 school rules!"

"10? Well...I'm sure those were over a thousand school rules. More than all my years combined-"

"EXACTLY MY POINT! Thanks for sugarcoating it!" I quietly shouted.

He instantly reconsidered his next words. "Okay. I understand, truly. I do." He nodded. "But...your safety should be priority right now! And they have all the resources they need to make sure you heal properly." He replied patiently.

"I'm fine!" I huffed, biting back a soft cry as I stood tall and tried making my way back to the castle. I heard him sigh in defeat.

"Please listen to me."

"No!" I replied stubbornly as I walked as normally as I possibly could. "We are both in trouble out here. Neither of us can afford to take me to the infirmary because One, I'm Head Girl that was out after hours NOT doing my rounds. And Two, they will ask what happened and seeing as you are a terrible liar, this would put Oscar and your new position as Professor in great jeopardy. So, with that being said, goodnight Professor. Let's pretend this never happened." I said with finality, continuing my pathetic attempt to walk back again.

"W-wait! C-come back here!"

"No."

"Come back or I'll. Uhh. Or...I'll have to bring you back myself!" He called out.

I turned back and stuck my tongue out at him. " _Real mature there, self. Real mature_ ," I murmured as I made my way towards the treeline.

"You leave me no choice." He uttered, running a hand through his hair shakily in frustration.

"I'll be fine, Professor. Stop treating me like a child. The castle is not that far and it's just a few minor scratches. I can take care of mysel-AAAH!" I yelped as strong arms scooped under me, suspending me in the air as he held me firmly against his chest; bridal style. I looked up at his face, eyes wide and heat rising to my cheeks as his eyes seemed to bore into me.

"What are you-"

He seemed to have snapped out of a trance, and suddenly looked just as flummoxed as I. "I-uh-I..." He swallowed dryly and tore his gaze away from mine, face raging with heat. "Um. I seem to have...reacted out of instinct." He trailed off, trying to make sense of his own impulsive actions.

"...Okay," I said shyly. A far cry from the stubborn brat I was behaving as earlier. "You can...put me down now."

"Well yes of-of course, since you-No! You-you can't expect me to let you leave alone out here like this! I am not that type of man. I am...your teacher. I'm...I'm going to fix this. I'll fix you." He declared, his adrenaline rushing through his tall form as he exuded uncharacteristic confidence.

Before I had a chance to protest, blush, or react for that matter, he summoned my wand and evening bag into his hand, and apparated us both to the outer walls of the castle.

* * *

"HEY! At least warn me if you're gonna whizz me through space like that!" I spat, feeling borderline inebriated.

He laughed nervously at my little outburst.

"If you refuse to go to the infirmary then I'll-then I'll-I'll just heal you myself." He said with some uncertainty.

I stared at him quizzically as I began to process his words. After a long pause he blinked rapidly and he cleared his throat, looking anywhere but my direction. "Let's-let's get going then," he said aloud. He strode through the back entrance, carrying my weight with ease. The corridor seemed abandoned until we heard footsteps echoing from a distance. Swiftly, he side stepped and hid behind a tall stone statue, obscuring us from view. His eyes stayed fixed on the end of the corridor where shadows danced along the walls. He dipped his head down to my ear, my body shuddering at how his lips ghosted just above my skin.

"Please, _ ...show me the surest way we can make it back to my chambers undetected," he said in a low voice, hiding his fear of being seen.

Goosebumps graced over my skin, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes back at the mere sensation of his warm breath so dangerously close to the sensitive part of my neck.

My pulse raced and I bit my bottom lip. I looked up at him and nodded. "Yes, Professor Scamander."

With a few light taps against the stone statue using tip of my wand, the wall behind us disappeared until three separate corridors materialized from the darkness. With a nod he pushed ahead, tightening his strong grip.

I dared not to undermine his authority.

...At least not this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Your reviews have made my day. You all are what made this possible.

Is it getting hot in here or is it just you?

* * *

Chapter 4

Reader POV

Professor Scamander burst through the wooden doors, which I noted amidst the chaos, seemed to be his trademark entrance wherever he made his presence known. I squeaked almost inaudibly as he regained his balance, adjusting his hands beneath me for better leverage and strode with haste through his chambers. His eyes flickered around the room, debating frantically on which area would be ergonomically sensible for what he was about to do next. My ears became filled with the sounds of his rapid breaths that he parted his lips to accommodate.

"Mm...This will do," he announced, walking to the center of his office. Ever so gently, he placed me on top of his glossy wooden desk, depriving me of the warmth of his body as I unwrapped my arms from his neck. His whole demeanor changed in that instant, transferring me down as if I were a fragile and rare artifact as opposed to how impetuous, yet controlled he was in handling me mere moments ago. Wasting no time, Professor Scamander quickly swept his arm across the surface of the desk, sending the items tumbling to the floor with a loud crash. I yelped, startled at his sudden reckless behavior.

"Sorry," he said, giving me an apologetic look. "but I'm afraid now is not the time to be prim and proper."

I nodded in agreement as he reached into his inner coat pocket, pulling out a small drawstring pouch. Reaching his hand in, he began to fish for items inside, soft clinks of glass faintly heard through the rustling of fabric. I stared in shock as his whole arm disappeared inch by inch into the pouch. With each retraction of his hand, multiple items were brought to view as he placed them on the now vacant space on the desk. "Now where is that...It should be...ah. There it is." He mumbled to himself. It was a vast array of mysterious vials, various herbs, and wound dressing supplies. I watched, awestruck, as they all were assembled out of his deceivingly small bag.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Professor, are you really going to..." I trailed off as I was hit again by the visual shock of his eyes meeting mine.

"Pardon?" He turned to me, head tilted, hands still busy with arranging his impromptu work station.

"Oh-nothing." I shook my head, blinking rapidly as if it could wipe that image of him from my mind.

He paused for a moment.

"We...should get you clean," he suggested.

I choked. "Excuse me. W-we?!"

"Yes,"

I inched back, ready to protest.

" _Tergeo_ ," his voice reverberated through the room as his wand finished sweeping gracefully over my entire form, leaving my skin free of dirt and blood.

"Oh, that's what you were implying," I exhaled in relief, inwardly slapping myself for being host to such a filthy mind. _I blame the schoolgirl hormones._

He proceeded to remove his trench coat- _and woah damn, why did he have to do that? Just clench for dear life at the edge of the desk. There, that'll suffice._

I watched, almost helplessly, as he nonchalantly revealed his powerfully lean and built body. I sank my teeth into my bottom lip, my jaw threatening to drop to the floor as my eyes drank in the sight of his absolutely exquisite masculinity. How could a man with such a youthful, innocent face - have ownership over a well maintained physique like that? He didn't necessarily strike me as the athletic type.

Although I was higher from the ground from sitting on the desk, he still towered above me, his body screaming sex in contradiction to his virtuous mannerism. _What else could he be possibly hiding under that vibrant blue trench coat of his?_

He redirected his attention to his sleeves, rolling them up over his damp, sun kissed skin that glistened in the candle light. All the while, he was completely and utterly oblivious to my inner turmoil as I grasped tightly my inhibitions. My hands lived vicariously through my eyes as they caressed over his wet dress shirt and vest that embraced to his torso. The way his arm muscles visibly rippled beneath the soaked, expensive ivory cloth of his dress shirt with every steady movement...

 _Yup. Definitely schoolgirl hormones._

My neck and face tingled, which to my dismay, was far from pragmatic. So I observed his hands as they worked, his movements practiced and surprisingly elegant as he uncorked the two vials in hand and mixed them into one. I noticed the discolored, prominent bite marks and scratches that adorned his fair skin. Each sporadic scar line along his knuckles and wrists tugged at my curiosity to explore his adventures and stories untold.

His long, slender fingers expertly plucked leaves from a plant that nearly glowed with the intensity of its green hues. Gathering the leaves together on his dominant hand, he fused them together, watching at eye level as oil dropped into the mixed vial with careful precision.

"You specialize in Herbology?" I asked, eyes sparkling with fascination.

His muscles tensed at my riveted tone, which had effectively broken his concentration. He gathered his wits and shook his head modestly. "Well, I wouldn't say that I specialize in Herbology in every aspect of the word," he set the leaves down and wiped his hands with a cloth. "But during my travels, I have found that Herbology and Magizoology are intrinsically relative." he answered thoughtfully.

"Mm. I agree,"

He glanced at me, eyebrows raised.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Yes, Professor, I do. I believe that when you're learning about a new creature, you study their environments, habitat, diets, and what could pose as potentially hazardous; to their kind specifically. You study what is vital to their health, and what could help preserve their population, and why they flourish in certain areas of the world as opposed to others." I paused in contemplation, making further correlations of Herbology to Magizoology. "While there are numerous endangered species on this Earth," I continued, "the same threat applies to the very things that grow from its soil. That is why it is imperative to take both classes concurrently." I stopped myself, realizing that I had opened the floodgates of my brain and blabbered for an eternity, offering more information to him than was actually requested.

I braced myself for his vacant expression, or the hurtful, telltale signs of disinterest. _After all, men hate it when women speak passionately about, well, anything._ But instead, his eyebrows raised further, and a hint of a smile graced his lips as if satisfied with my answer. "Exactly. They are both intertwined in their fates as they rely on each other for sustainability. I-I couldn't have said that better myself, actually."

I felt my face flush again. His unexpected kindness overwhelmed me. I redirected the conversation in order to fill the silence, allowing my curiosity to take over. "What is that potion you're making, Professor? That plant, it looks familiar-I know I've seen it in a textbook, but...I can't seem to pinpoint what it is." I said in defeat, scrunching my face in disappointment.

He raised the vial to my line of vision with a rare grin of confidence on his face. "This...is Dittany,"

I gawked like an idiot. "Y-you mean the plant that only grows in Crete?!"

His gorgeous eyes brightened and he nodded. "The one and only. A gorgeous place, Greece is. Wouldn't say the same about the Sirens inhabit the islands there, though. They have set the standard in my book for their rotten attitudes." he chuckled to himself, tilting the potion and pouring a few drops onto a ball of cotton. "They were quite distraught when they realized their singing did not lure me in the slightest."

I gave him a deadpanned look. "No..." I smirked. "A man NOT intrigued by a half naked beauty sitting alone, wet and welcoming? Do tell," I said sarcastically, slightly envious that he laid eyes on such irresistible beings.

"What?! I-I AM intrigued!" he blurted out defensively.

He froze, as if his own words hit him like a ton of bricks. His eyes dusted over me and he swallowed, looking away from me once again.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he interjected. "W-what I tried to say..." he sputtered, "i-is they ARE intriguing. As magical beings. Not desirable! Also, at the time, it helped that I had absolutely no attraction, and charmed my hearing in order to study them rather than falling victim to their traps. Besides...I am very particular in what I find desirable."

Feeling my persistence growing, I was compelled to have him to elaborate further on what "particular" traits catch his attention. _What it is about a woman...that would cause him to lose all resolve?_ His altruistic voice ceased all of my selfish intentions. "Alright. I'll start with applying the potion to the abrasions on your...erm...legs." He paused as his eyes flickered down, as if measuring how high my shorts were riding up my thighs. "On second thought...Let me heal the scratch on your shoulder." he gestured to my left side.

"Okay," was all I could muster. My face now raging with heat under his careful inspection.

I changed my position to accommodate him, twisting my upper body so that my shoulder and arm were directly in front of him. I assisted further by sliding the top of my sleeve and bra strap down my shoulder. In one swift movement, I ran my hand through my hair, letting all my strands fall to the other side, revealing my bare neck and shoulder. It wasn't until I heard his breath hitch that I noticed the visually intimate position I put myself in. Feeling incredibly flustered, I faced the other direction and waited expectantly. With reluctance, he started delicately patting the saturated cotton along my exposed skin. I heard him swallow again.

"S-so you're...familiar with Dittany?" he asked, voice an octave higher than before.

"Mhm. And I know that only an extremely skilled herbologist would be able to obtain those plants, let alone replicate a viable concoction. For you to make it with such ease," I sighed dreamily, my excitement emanating. "I can only imagine the extent of your knowledge and magical abilities. How your experiences refined your skills. For me its almost intangible," ignoring his lack of response, I continued. "For you to apply that very same enthusiasm in every aspect of your life. It's as if you excel in virtually anything...you set your...mind...to..." I slowly stopped my rambling, realizing that I must have made a complete and utter fool of myself. I chanced a glance in his direction, noticing that he stopped moving and he stared nowhere in particular, wide eyed, as if he could not believe what I said out loud.

"Oh. Um, I mean. Yeah, Dittany is really cool." I said indifferently. Trying to salvage the irreparable damage I must have made with my uncontrollable blabber.

He shifted awkwardly and cleared his throat, focusing his attention back to my cut like it would disappear if he squinted hard enough. "J-just uh. A-a bit more. Won't leave a scar. I-I promise." he stuttered, still seemingly bashful...or perturbed. One of the two.

I pursed my lips together, determined to prevent any more incessant monologues from escaping my mouth. He leaned back, checking his work and nodded in approval. He examined the red stains on my shirt, and located a prominent streak of blood just below my bra line.

He loosened his tie uncomfortably appearing as if he had to gather the courage to say what he was going to say next.

"There's a bad abrasion there," he began. "You'll-" he coughed. "you'll-you'll have to...uh...I have to...you're going to have to..."

"Hm?"

"Y-you're going to have to...emm...lift off your shirt..." he said slowly.

.

.

.

.

My heart skipped a beat.


	5. Chapter 5

So yesterday was my birthday. Here's my gift to you. Reviews make me happy, *cough cough*

* * *

Newt Scamander's POV

Shock flashed over her features, causing him to regress his previous statement.

"I-I-I-meant lift...UP. Lift UP your shirt. You-you don't need to take it off, or-or show anything! Or-erm..." he exclaimed, eyes darting around the room as an indication of his discomfort.

Though discountenanced by his suggestion, she slowly nodded. Time slowed as she reached for the hem of her shirt, hands shaky with apprehension. Against his better judgment, his gaze trailed its way back, as if the magnetic pull of her mere presence demanded his full and undivided attention. Fixated on her movements, his pulse raced as she gradually revealed her feminine stomach, inch by tantalizing inch.

He tightened his grip on the cotton, knuckles turning white as he fought to constrain his impulses. How selfish and deplorable he felt for his lack of composure. She trusted him, yet he allowed his eyes to wander, violating every indecent rule he could think of while he held himself fully accountable.

With reluctance he leaned forward, pushing the lascivious thoughts of her in the far, dark corners of his mind. A prohibited, restrained corner - that he never knew even existed until it currently egged at the dark recess of his subconscious. Determined, he carefully applied the healing potion, each gentle stroke leaving her skin renewed and flawless as green wisps of mist evaporated into the air.

"Lovely..." he thought, unaware that the two syllables involuntarily slipped past his lips in a deep whisper.

"What was that, Professor?" she asked, timidly.

He inwardly recoiled, struggling to maintain his façade as he came up with a chaste response.

"Oh-I was going to say that the dittany...i-is doing quite tremendously in preventing the scarification. Your skin is responding quite well."

"Hm. That's good?" she replied with uncertainty. "But shouldn't...you save that for something more...trivial? Than this?" her voice soft as she kept her face turned away.

He scoffed. "Don't be silly. Your wellbeing is my priority. Besides, your skin is far too pretty to be scarred."

Upon finishing his sentence, the cotton came to an abrupt stop at the apex of her swimsuit top. If it weren't for his impeccable sense of hearing, he would have missed the barely audible gasp that she made-

 _and oh...was that an addicting sound._

Much to their discomfort, he knew that the abrasion had continued further up, disappearing underneath the rumpled shirt into unfamiliar and dangerous territory. Her hand, as if obeying his silent and unintentional command, lifted her shirt higher.

A memory flashed in his mind. A vivid scene of himself and a former sailor on the beaches of Greece; kicking sand as they walked, while they argued over the credibility of certain myths that suggested that Sirens can lure a man and drive him insane. That is, if said men were unfortunate enough to witness their enchanting beauty. In his opinion, only weakened individuals who lacked decorum fell into temptation. However, he ruefully admitted now that he was the fool, being under the presumption that he, was different from the rest of the men.

But there he stood, a complete hypocrite to his self proclaimed noble and gentlemanly conjectures. His instincts threatening to preside over him as he practically ogled the creamy and enticing pillows of her breasts that his hand ached to reach up and- _no!_

 _ABSOLUTELY NOT._

 _Even the mere thought was detestable._

 _How dare he._

Withdrawing his hand, he tore his eyes away, trying to focus on nothing in particular around the room. Her eyes remained closed, and he thanked his lucky stars that she did not notice the crimson shade that adorned his entire face. It was debatable whether it was her close proximity, or the fact that only a sheen piece of fabric served as a barrier between them that contributed to his growing insanity. _Bloody hell. Only school boys are supposed to feel this way._ What was it about her in particular that would stir such an irrepressible reaction? Perhaps it was the spark of passion in her wondrous eyes, or her fierce nature that only presented itself when she spoke her mind.

Maybe it was the way the drops of water trickled down, teasingly, over the perky swells on her chest and in between her glistening cleav-

 _"Stop."_ He chastised himself, lips forming a firm line as he concentrated on his task at hand...or at least attempted to.

"I'm going to use a drying spell," he stated. "I should have done this a bit earlier...You're absolutely soaked down here." he said, inadvertently causing her body to go rigid. He took note of this and looked up. "A-are you alright?" he asked sympathetically. "I'm sorry. I should have noticed earlier. I-it must be uncomfortable...to still be dripping wet-"

"Profess-!"

"-from the lake water. "

"...Oh..." she exhaled, visibly deflating as she furrowed her eyebrows, blinking rapidly. She swallowed dryly and hid her face behind a curtain of hair.

"Can't have you falling ill," he explained, "or you'd end up in my bed for a week. Wh-I mean, in bed for a week. Not my bed. Surely not my bed. I mean, my bed is welcome to you whenever you like. Sweet Merlin, let me rephrase that," he pinched the bridge of his nose, "you are welcome to use my bed if you don't feel well. If...if that's something you'd con..sider. Or something like that?"

"W-I...Uh..."

"F-forget I said anything!" he spluttered, wanting to bang his head repeatedly against the desk for his stupidity. He cast a drying spell over both of their bodies as a distraction from his obvious lack of articulation. _What exactly was he trying to convey anyway?!_

"I-I'll...um...keep that in mind? Anything you think would be best for my wellbeing, Professor Scamander." she said nervously, voice trusting. He had to ignore the effect she had on him when she addressed him this way. Or the way his last name rolled off the tip of her tongue like a slow caress and drew him in entirely.

"E-" he squeaked, clearing his throat to retry that pathetic attempt at speaking, "Excuse me, b-but-I-I have to warn you...I'm g-going to..." he paused and took a breath, mentally preparing for his bold words, "have to-t-t...touch you..." he stammered, "t-there." he gestured to her cleavage, head tilted in shame.

"Uh. Excuse me?!" she said incredulously, locking her eyes with his own.

He held his hands up in defense. "I-I just need to treat the rest of the cut! T-to stop the bleeding and pre-prevent it from scarring! Just a smidge of potion and it'll be done." he reassured her.

"...Oh." she mumbled, noticeably relieved. "Fine. D-do what you have to," she winced, as if regretting her words.

A moment passed and he nodded in understanding. With hesitation, he leaned towards her again, holding in a breath he didn't mean to. With one last flex of his hand, he extracted the potion from the cotton and allowed it to drip over her wound. Initially, he had assumed that directly touching the cotton to her ample chest would be too much to handle; but letting the cool liquid run down in between them proved to be much, much worse.

The intensity of his desire growing with every rise and fall of her chest, she gasped again the instant the liquid fell against her skin. He clenched his teeth, biting back a rare and seldom used profanity at the revelation that the student before him, in his eyes, embodied visual perfection.

He shot upright and took two steps back, impulsively dropping the cotton as if he had been at the receiving end of a Disarming Charm. She peered over at him, her body poised in alarm.

"Excuse me-I-I have to uh...get s-something-um-" he nearly tripped over a chair, catching his coat as it fell off and stumbling towards his bedroom door. He opened it just enough to slip through and shut it abruptly behind him. Letting out a shaky breath, his eyes fluttered shut and he bit into his fist.

"What. Is. WRONG with me? Merlin's beard! This cannot. CANNOT HAPPEN. I need to focus. I need to-I need-I need...a cold...shower. No." he rested his face in his hands, taking a deep breath. "I need to get a hold of myself. Okay, breathe, Newt Scamander. Breathe. You're behaving like a tosser." he muttered, feeling borderline pathetic and slipping into the comfort of his trench coat. "You're going to go back out there, and tell her that she is free go back to her dorm. Nothing to be nervous about. You've-you've tamed DRAGONS for Merlin's sake! She is JUST a student. Just a student. Just...a...student." he repeated to himself in between heavy breaths.

Determined, he faced the door, fixing his bow tie nervously then wrapping his fingers delicately around the cold brass handle. Fighting through his hesitation, he turned the knob, pushing the door open with a stale creak. His calculated actions were interrupted by the sound of dragging and friction along the carpeted floor. It shuffled past his legs in the form of a small blur and into his room. He whipped around instinctively, locating the source of the sound.

To his dismay, the evening bag that belonged to her- _to her_ of all bloody things, had his Niffler's rear end upright in the air as it rummaged through the contents. _Blast it all, she is going to kill me._

He snuck towards the Niffler, dodging and catching items that were being discarded from the bag as it remained preoccupied under the muffled rustling of fabric. Suddenly it sat upright with a content sigh. Newt froze, eyes widening as he witnessed the Niffler jubilantly stuffing a sparkly article of clothing into its pouch. He gaped at his furry ball of mischief as its beady eyes leveled to his own. Never breaking eye contact, the Niffler tentatively reached forward again, tugging straps to pull out a dark silk bra that adorned diamonds and lace. Newt was stunned beyond comprehension, cursing Merlin's bloody existence for his worsening luck.

"...Really?!" he exclaimed in a frantic whisper.

The Niffler snorted in response, shoving one cup of the bra into its pouch and making a noise that Newt identified as snickering. "REALLY?! Of all the-give me that!" he lurched forward, his fingertips barely brushing against the Niffler's fur as it scurried underneath his bed. He landed gracelessly on his knees and elbows, recovering quickly and casting Lumos on his wand to aid in his search.

Ducking his head down, he waved his wand through the dark swiftly until he caught sight of its shadow crawling from the floor and up the opposite bedpost. He leaped onto the bed, almost losing his balance as his boots disappeared one after the other into the lush mattress. He righted himself, glancing upwards to spot the Niffler already watching him from the top of the post.

Catching his breath, he held his hand out, body radiating with annoyance. "Come now. Give it to me." his tone light and stern as if speaking to a toddler. The long snouted creature shook its head stubbornly - and to his horror, started hugging the bra lovingly. Newt's jaw dropped.

 _Un_ _ **bloody**_ _believable._

"FOR THE LOVE MERLIN-d-don't hug it like that!" he almost shouted, exasperated. "That t-touched her on the-no-that's not-that is NOT acceptable!" he pointed. The Niffler scooted away, hiding the bra from view. "Hey! S-stop hugging it I said! That is BAD. B-A-D!" he reprimanded, emphasizing each letter with a point of his index finger. "Now bring it here please." he demanded, his patience growing thin. His request was met with silence. "Pleaseeeeee?" he groaned, defeated. "I'm asking you nicely now. What you took, you have to give back. This person needs it. I'll...I'll...take you to my vault later, okay? Just give me those." he reasoned.

Newt waited, feeling some ounce of victory as the Niffler reluctantly reached into its pouch. Eventually a thin, sparkly piece of fabric was tossed over. Newt shot his hand out, catching it with ease. "Thank you," he smiled, tossing the item in the air and catching it again. "That's a start. I very well appreciate you giving thi-OH...my...word." His body went rigid.

 _They were knickers. Matching knickers._

 _In his hand._

 _IN. HIS. HAND._

He gawked at them, completely baffled. Heat rose to his face, his hands...every inch of his skin. He was surprised his nose didn't bleed. Before his body betrayed him, he ignored the tingle that sped down his spine and clutched his hand to cover it. His frazzled green eyes shot up to the Niffler in bewilderment, only to find that the little bugger had scampered away. His observant gaze quickly followed as it ran along the top of the bedpost curtains. Continuing his pursuit, he jumped forward hastily, missing the Niffler by a fraction. The momentum threw off his balance, causing him to wrap his free hand around the horizontal rail the creature had just abandoned.

However, gravity was not on his side, and the rail snapped off the two supporting posts, sending him crashing to the floor in a tangled mess of curtains.

"Professor Scamander? Everything okay?" the sweet voice of the student who occupied the next room echoed through the wall.

"Fine! Erm. Just fine! Just l-looking for something!" he called out, quickly unwrapping the curtains from his torso. He grunted as he managed to sit up in the center of his mess. The Niffler ran from his direction underneath the curtain, and Newt dove towards it, seizing the strap of the bra as it came to view. He lifted his chest off the floor, pulling at the strap moderately to avoid damaging it. The Niffler resisted, tugging away with equal strength.

"Give...it! To...me...You're...going to...break it!" he said through clenched teeth. "That's it!" he huffed with wild eyes, doing one last aggressive pull. "No more vault for you!"

A disheartened squeak erupted from the fuzzy creature at this and the strap slipped from its hold, causing the bra to recoil and slap Newt right in the face. Newt fell back, his upper body impacting the floor. He reached up and grasped the bra to unwind it from his head. He glared at the Niffler, narrowing his eyes as it rocked on its back with laughter and mocked him. He reached for his wand-

"Are you sure everything's okay?" her concerned voice was now right outside the door.

His face paled. "Um, yes. J-just a second!"

The Niffler scurried towards his suitcase, stretching it open and disappearing into the crease.

 _Traitor._

The door began to swing open and Newt panicked as he held the bra and all its glory in front of him. Even toying with the thought of being caught red handed with intimate attire made his mind spin. Scrambling to a stand, he frantically stuffed both her bra and knickers into his coat pocket.

With a flick of his wand, the scattered and broken items repaired and rearranged themselves to their original state, including her discarded clothing. As soon as her evening bag zipped itself, he reached into one of his many inner pockets and pulled out another vial.

"Professor Scamander, do you need help finding something?" She emerged into the bedroom, voice raised with concern.

With a practiced smile, he held up the vial. "Oh, yes. Found it." he almost croaked. Raising the vial to her view, he strained to steady his breathing as to not give away his previous grapple with the Niffler.

"Oh okay." she smiled shyly. "I just thought...hm...nevermind." she said thoughtfully. "Oh, there's my bag." she stepped forward and bent down, retrieving her bag, while Newt stared off to another direction.

 _Don't look. Don't look. Don't look._

"What were you looking for anyway?" she asked.

He inwardly jumped. "Oh, well," gestured to the door, "I'll-I'll show you out there." he responded, trying to control the shake in his voice.

"Alright." she agreed.

"After you," he said politely. With a nod she complied, making her way to the door.

Eyes trained ahead, he avoided looking at any part of her as he followed her back out to his desk.

"I think my legs are okay," she began, "I decided to try to treat the rest with the cotton you dropped. What do you think?"

He inspected her knee, eyebrows raising in surprise. "They look...great. How did you know how much potion and how to apply? They're completely healed," he said, astonished.

She bit her bottom lip bashfully in search for words.

 _Will she stop doing that! Doesn't she know that it's dangerous for men to see her do that?!_

"I-I just replicated the pressure and amount of potion I felt. It was the effectiveness of the potion, I think. Not my application."

"Actually, no, there are certain techniques on how healing potion should be applied. Especially when it comes to Dittany." he stated, eyes still observing.

"Really?" she looked down, turning her leg outward and giving him a fond view.

He swallowed dryly. "Excellent! Well uh-here." He straightened and extended his hand with the vial. "I-I wanted to give this to you to take before sending you off. It's Murtlap Essence. You can use it for any other minor cuts. You're well enough to go now."

She closed her fingers around the vial, the contact of her dainty hands making him almost helpless under her touch. She smiled warmly. "Brilliant. Thank you Professor." Adjusting her evening bag and giving the office one last glance, she eyes met his again. "Goodnight."

Tucking her damp hair behind her ear, she walked away - this time without his assistance, her hips naturally and enticingly swaying with each step. His eyes flickered down and he watched. Now she was at the door, reaching for the knob, the finality of this unorthodox and eventful meeting hitting him. Suddenly, he was overcome with loneliness, the feeling of deprivation at her departure leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. Something stirred inside of him; something foreign, that he couldn't even explain, and despite his insistent refusal...he acted upon it.

His voice pierced the silence against his better judgment, and she paused. "Actually I..." he stepped forward eagerly, "I can escort you back to your dorm."

She faced him again, eyes widened in disbelief.

"You will?" She asked faintly.

He needed to think of a proper reason, and fast.

"Are you sure? It's not necessary, Professor, I know my way back." She insisted.

"Well...given the circumstances I feel it is proper to ensure my injured student makes it safely to her chambers. Especially, since, you have been under me-under my-under my...care." He urged.

"Ohh. Understood, Professor Scamander. I suppose I'll be needing you to protect me from the spiders and ghosts." She jested, exiting the door.

He grinned, warmth spreading over him as he followed her lead and caught up to her side. Since when did he ever make an excuse to prolong someone's company? He'll think about that later.

She hummed, the sound resonating throughout the corridors in an enchanting melody as he walked next to her in comfortable silence. He could listen to this all day. Then she shivered.

"Ugh. These hallways are always so cold." She said aloud, her irritation growing as she rubbed her forearm.

Before he could respond, his body had already slipped off his trench coat and placed it on her shoulders. She gasped, staring up at him wordlessly.

 _Why did he do that? When did the thought even cross his mind?_

 _SINCE WHEN does he act without consultation of his conscience FIRST?_

"You don't have to-"

"I insist. Can't have you catching a cold...remember?" He said to the ground in front of him as he walked, trying to sound convincing.

She hid her face into the collar, choosing not to argue and wrapping it tightly around her smaller form.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

He shoved his hands in his pockets to hide how shaky they had become, watching in fascination as she led the way again, pressing certain bricks and tugging on specific lanterns to open more corridors. Somehow time had sped through as she came to a stop in front of a massive staircase.

"Well I made it back alive." She announced, turning on her heel to face him. "Thanks to you."

He smiled, feeling hopeful and guilty all at once at how his first night in his new home had caused so much chaos for this girl in particular.

"I'm glad." He said almost hoarsely, fidgeting with the back of his ear again under her gaze. She took note of this and spoke again.

"I promise to keep this a secret, Professor."

His breath caught in his throat. "Wha-I'm sorry? W-w-what d-do you mean?" He asked, perplexed.

"I mean the random attack by Oscar." She chuckled.

"Oh. Right. Again, I'm very sorry for that."

"Don't be. Oscar is very sweet. I just hope you are good at keeping secrets too, Professor." She replied as she made her ascent up the staircase.

His lips quirked at her statement and he blinked rapidly. "I do my best."

"I'm sure you do. Can you find your way back?" She called out.

"I certainly would hope so."

She giggled. "Goodnight Professor. I'll see you around."

"Goodnight."

* * *

With heavy steps he trudged through his chambers, slumping heavily into a chair with a long sigh. His heart still raced from his previous encounter with that particular student, but he was glad it all worked out accordingly. His first day had been a rough one, but at least no one had gotten seriously hurt. Closing his eyes and letting his head fall back, he allowed his mind to rest. Tomorrow should be a better day. A day to do what he does best and start with a clean slate. He was now in a position where he could make an impact on the upcoming generation and for all magical creatures, with experience and education.

His eyelids grew heavy and he stood, absentmindedly fixing the collar of his trench coat that he realized was currently nonexistent. He froze.

 _His jacket. Was on her. And she has it...with her._ He slapped his hand to his forehead and cursed out loud for the first time in ages.

 _Merlin's beard...her bra and knickers...were still inside his jacket pocket._


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. I had the worst writer's block and refused to rush and give you a crap chapter. So here it is - and MUCH longer than all the other chapters. Your reviews kept me so motivated, I truly thank you all. Get an extra set of panties ready.

* * *

 _Cause you hold me like a woman_

 _In a way I've never felt before_

 _And it makes me wanna hold on_

 _It makes me wanna be all yours._

* * *

 _"Newt," I gasped, "why are you...?"_

 _His hands were splayed against the stone walls, trapping me between his arms as his intimidating form towered over mine. My eyes nervously followed his steady movements as he lifted his wand from his jacket pocket. Ever so slowly and tortuously, he ran the tip of his wand down my chest all the way to my stomach. A startled moan hitched in the back of my throat as his wand's wordless magic left an intimate trail of bare skin exposed, while my entire uniform unraveled at the seams._

 _He lifted my chin, demanding my focus to remain on him entirely. "Have you forgotten our agreement already? Tsk tsk... Such a naïve little minx," he replied, voice dark and laced with lust._

 _I opened my mouth to protest, "Profe-I mean, Newt, what do you...?"_

 _"With our private sessions that you so graciously offered, I intend to study you," he declared huskily. His eyes bore into mine with unrelenting hunger as he undid his bowtie. "I will study all of you...privately..." he began to unbutton his vest, "thoroughly..." he continued as my breathing grew shallower, "exclusively...until the only expert in making you submit to unending pleasure...will be none other than me," he smirked mischievously._

 _I was suddenly overcome with ravenous desire as I stared up into the viridian eyes of the taunting man standing over me. Lacking all contrition, I reached out and touched-_

* * *

I woke with a start, squinting under the intense beam of sunlight that greeted me from the grand windows. My chest heaved and my entire body flushed hotly under my dampened clothes. _Good grief. Was I coming down with a fever?_ Blinking back the rest of my fatigue, I took a deep breath and allowed my current reality to set in. I glanced over to the audacious blue trenchcoat that hung neatly on my coat rack, memories of his gentle and imaginative touches reacquainting itself on my skin. Touches that I fabricated in my head. I shifted, but to my dismay, pleasurable tingles spread from my intimate area and I felt evidence of my own arousal. I pressed my knees together.

"You can't be bloody serious," I cursed disbelievingly. "Me? Having a raunchy dream of Professor Scamander?!" I flopped back down into my bed, shielding my face into my hands and rolling over to scream into my pillow.

 _This CANNOT be happening._

* * *

I took extra care getting ready that morning, doing absolutely everything in vain to rid my mind of that shocking dream. You know, the one involving a certain professor.

 _Someone please shoot me._

I showered, charmed my hair into sleek and loose curls, and even resorted to doing my makeup before changing into my uniform. I avoided staring at his trench coat for fear that forbidden and unspeakable images of him would resurface. Pulling up my knee high socks and stepping into my shoes, I exited my dormitory to face the day as if nothing happened.

* * *

I stared absentmindedly out of the window behind my potions professor, my thoughts drifting back to him.

 _Well, this is a first. Distracted from class? Get it together, girl._

I glanced at the clock, noting that this period would be over in 10 minutes and it would finally be my last class of the day; Care for Magical Creatures.

 _Oh my word it will be my very first class with him._

Anticipation and excitement washed over me as class was finally dismissed, causing my heart to quicken. I stood up gathered my things, fully conscious of the shakiness in my fingers. Weaving through my classmates, I strode through the corridor, my eagerness fading into anxiety as the distance to his classroom drew near. Impulsively, I turned into a nearby ladies room, heels clicking against the dark tile.

"Don't forget to add the-"

"I know what the hell I'm doing! It's almost fini-"

"Shit! Someone's walking in!"

"Shhh!"

I walked up to the sink, blatantly choosing to ignore the hushed whispers and how utterly suspicious those idiotic bints sounded from the largest stall. I had enough nonsense in my own head to deal with. I stared into the mirror, checking for any food in my teeth, and any stray hairs flying about. I combed my hair with my fingers into place and adjusted my shirt.

It would be a shame to be in my first class with him and humiliate myself by being less than presentable.

With one deep breath, I exited the bathroom and joined my friends before the tardy bell sounded.

Obnoxious laughter and high pitched sounds were heard as lovestruck students rushed ahead enthusiastically. I shook my head in distaste.

"Moronic fangirls." I said muttered, earning a few hard looks from similar girls passing by.

My best friend burst into pretty laughter beside me. "Oh shove it, don't act like you haven't pictured him naked yet," she joked loudly, nudging me a little to sharply with her elbow.

My face reddened instantly and I sputtered, "Uh-As if! He's barely even-I mean, yes, he's hot, but it's not like-you know what, how about you shut up!"

She stopped dramatically and gaped at me, her ability to read my every reaction providing her with a shocking revelation. "Oh ho ho ho! You've got yourself a crush, don't you?!" she gasped, slapping my arm.

"Ouch! What are you, twelve? No, I do not. How could you even suggest something like that? That is so not cool..." I said defensively, rubbing my arm and speeding up my pace.

She caught up to my side and spoke in a forthright manner, "And what's wrong with that? Hot guy, young, successful. Smart. Sounds a lot like your counterpart." she said in a sing song tone.

"Oh stop it." I said, unconvinced. "This shouldn't even be a topic of casual conversation,"

"Since when is talking with me casual? But never mind that. Back to your little outburst from earlier," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"THAT WAS NOT A-"

"-Unfortunately for you, I know you all too well. Don't even pretend like you won't get all hot and bothered seeing him in class today," she emphasized. "It'll be sweeter, I bet. Since he mysteriously decided not to even grace us with his presence during breakfast,"

"Excuse me! I'm not some horny little schoolgirl prancing around in-"

"-Ohhhhh you may not think so. But I know you've got it in you somewhere," she winked, "You just haven't discovered it fully yet."

"Well I-"

"-But hey, even I think he's quite handsome. Your reaction says the same. And aww look, you're even wearing extra make-up!" she pointed.

"Unrelated! I-it's because I felt like crap today, and-"

"-And your means of therapy was mascara?" she bat her eyelashes mockingly.

I scoffed. "MAYBE."

"Tsk tsk. You got it bad," she laughed. "It's even worse than when you liked-"

"Don't even start with that!" I warned. "And I do not."

"I'm just saying," she smirked. "You and I can at least agree with these 'moronic fangirls' that he is super cute. Well mannered. Unlike those tools that shove their peckers into anything that walks. If you know what I mean,"

I couldn't help retaining my laughter at that point. My frazzled nerves were almost forgotten as my best friend's forthright and quirky attitude lifted up my spirits.

* * *

As we entered the classroom doors, sounds of awe and astonishment echoed through the classroom from my peers. I looked back to my best friend, her expression reflecting my own. Initially, I had expected the classroom to look exactly as the previous professor had left it; boring and dull, save for a few trinkets and sentimental frames on the desk by our newest professor. However, the classroom seemed to have brightened-or even glowed, leaving us staring about the room in wonder as if we were first years exposed to the class for the very first time. The walls and ceiling were almost a pale yellow from the infinite source of sunlight in the far distance. Our attention scattered in various directions as sounds of tiny creatures strategically placed all around the classroom rattled from their pedestals. Behind each pedestal, a different flag hung proudly over the windows, along with maps, pictures, foreign objects and old newspaper articles. I approached the closest pedestal which had the creature I had recognized the most.

It was a tiny and realistic version of Oscar.

"Good afternoon class," a familiar voice echoed from the front. Professor Scamander emerged into the sunlight with a polite smile, his stark viridian eyes as iridescent as I remember. From the corner of my eye, I could see my classmates whispering to one another, some even letting out a dreamy sigh.

"I-if you can all choose your...seats," he continued, "I'll explain what we have in store for our first lesson."

I swallowed dryly, my previous dream making my skin tingle as his presence before me made it seem all too real. _Just ignore it. Just ignore it._ I made my way to my favorite seat, one nearest to the front but closest to the door, as other girls fought among themselves for the seats nearest to his desk.

My best friend waggled her eyebrows as she settled next to me, gesturing towards him and mouthing the words "he's really hot!"

I shoved her lightly in response and she chortled. But I couldn't deny it. Even in a room full of people, his nonexistent words from my dream reverberated in my head and I pressed my thighs together. _Ugh. How long am I going to put up with this?_ I avoided making my presence known and followed his movements as he strode to the chalkboard behind his desk. I observed how sharp and almost regal he stood in his dress shirt and vest - especially in the center of daylight. His black bowtie still neatly adorned his neck.

He must have felt my stare, as he turned locked eyes with me for the first time for a fraction of a second. My breath hitched. He blinked rapidly and turned to the blackboard, depriving us further view of his handsome and angelic features. I exhaled, wondering why he didn't even acknowledge me, and why I was currently in this mental mess. Wasting no time, he slid the chalk across the board, elegant and large letters forming his name like calligraphy. He faced the class.

"My name is...Professor Scamander," he said as scanned the class, his eyes barely reaching mine before he faced the opposite direction abruptly. His eyelashes fluttered again as he cleared his throat. "I will be your new Care for Magical Creatures teacher," he announced.

Sounds of sighs and excitement broke from females all around the classroom, followed by eye rolls and groans from the other male half. Could these girls act any more pathetic? I sent a deadpanned look to my best friend who sat to my right, and she responded by moving her hand up and down rapidly as to mimic a very vulgar action. I slapped my hand to my mouth and burst into a fit of silent laughter... then I snorted.

 _ **SNORTED.**_

To my horror, curious looks including Professor Scamander's shifted to my direction. I stopped immediately and played it off entirely, hiding my face into my notebook and pretending to write nothing in particular. My best friend shrugged at the class, an innocent smile plastered on her face. "Wasn't us," she said coolly. She too, started writing in her own notebook.

A petite blonde with way too much makeup raised her hand from the opposite side of the room.

"Yes?" Professor Scamander directed his attention to her.

"Can you tell us how many countries you've visited? About your adventures?" she said in a squeaky voice.

"Oh, well that...might have to wait until another time. But I can share with you that I have visited over 42 countries thus far..." he said modestly, rubbing the back of his neck. The students sat upright in interest.

"-Really?"

"-That's so cool!"

"He must have seen some crazy things-"

"-Are you married?" an obnoxious trio of girls in the front called out, the annoying sound they emitted comparable to screeching birds.

"No, no." he assured, shaking his head bashfully. "I am not."

"Dating anyone?!"

"Well that's...no. I-I am focusing on my studies for now. But enough about me please, l-let's move on to the lesson." he stammered.

I felt someone bump my knee from under my desk. I clicked my tongue at my best friend, who now had her notebook open towards me. I leaned over, narrowing my eyes to read her message.

 _"You owe me for saving your ass earlier."_

I scoffed, giving her an exaggerated eye roll. Taking my quill, I wrote on my own notebook.

 _"What do you want then? A cookie?"_

 _"No."_ She then scribbled quickly in her notebook and presented it to me with a mischievous smirk. _"Truth or dare..."_ it read.

My jaw dropped. The NERVE of this girl.

Shaking my head with resentment, I wrote down my answer.

 _"I guess Dare."_

"-Allow me to introduce the subject of our first lesson," Professor Scamander began, walking over to the pedestal that had the similar looking Oscar sitting on top. He scooped it gently on his palm, walking back to the front of the class for everyone to see. "does anyone know what this is?"

"A kelpie." I blurted.

 _Oops._

 _I didn't even raise my hand._

My eyes resembled a deer in the headlight and I sank lower into my seat.

He glanced in my direction, the side his lip curling upward.

"Precisely. This here, is a kelpie. And as you may have noticed, each pedestal around the classroom holds a realistic representation of a kelpie indigenous to a certain region. Each have various distinctions based on the water temperatures their exteriors had to adapt to," He held the tiny creature up to his eye level. "This one in particular, is one that has been known to live in the very warm lakes that surround this school-"

My eyes darted around the class. _Why was he doing his first lesson on kelpies of all things? No...seriously. This has got to be more than a coincidence. He could have chosen anything in the magical world to start off with. Why kelpies?_

"-Although they are rarely ever seen by non magic persons, they use their concealment abilities to hunt unsuspecting travelers. That reason alone earned them a dangerous Category XXXX by our Ministry. So it is imperative to learn their characteristic, how they hunt, and how to counter them if you find yourself in a less than comfortable situation with one,"

His lecture continued for another 5 minutes, my current state of mind in shambles. _Did he choose to teach us about kelpies because of me? Is there something more I need to know? Why?_

"-Questions so far? Yes, what is your name?"

The student he called on bat her fake lashes at him. "My name is Kiara," she cooed. "Can you tell us about the last time you ever encountered a real kelpie?"

"Well-I-uh-sure?" he stammered.

I felt panic rise from my stomach to my chest. _Would he really tell the class about our mishap last night? He wouldn't-_

"-I followed a very...stubborn one, b-back in Ireland. But I could only do so from afar, since they can turn aggressive, and are prone to concealment at any given moment in order to hunt. Kelpies are highly unpredictable, even for myself, though I have studied them for years. For the one I followed most recently, it took weeks to finally gain his trust once I tracked him. I was able to study him and sketch portraits for my research book. But if I were any other person, he would have dragged me to the bottom of the lake and made me his next meal," The class gasped.

I furrowed my eyebrows. None of what he said made much sense. It was entirely different from what I encountered the night before. Oscar was sweet, innocent - a delight to be around. _Even though he did pull me into a lake, he didn't intend to eat me...right? Unless I'm going mad?_

Bothered again by uncertainty, I spoke up. "If they eat humans, Professor, then why do they sometimes turn into full horses and approach people without killing them?"

He shot me an alarmed look.

"Who says that's even true?" one of the smarter guys of the class challenged.

I pursed my lips together. I really should know when to shut up.

"Who are you to say it's not true? Kelpies have serpent tails that turn into legs like a horse," I shot back.

Professor Scamander stayed silent as he avoided my gaze again as his ears reddened at the uproar of allegations.

"Why do you ask like you've seen it happen? Hello! There has been no solid evidence supporting those ridiculous claims so it's considered a fallacy." scoffed the girl with fake lashes. _Oh, I couldn't stand her. I would slap her...again. But we will get to that later._

"Oh, kind of like how everyone believed the Loch Ness Monster to be a 'fallacy,' when really, it was identified and confirmed to be another kelpie by the Ministry?" I said sarcastically.

"Ugh. What would you even know?" she said with disgust, "You don't belong in this school full of real wizards,"

"Ha. Says the girl with nothing REAL about her." I said in a bored tone, gesturing to her chest and eyelashes. "Stop acting like you have a brain when you can melt in the sun,"

She gaped at me. "Professor! Please tell this girl with no real background in magic that kelpies don't transform," she said haughtily.

Professor Scamander cleared his throat before he intervened. "Actually, I have read the actual evidence in ancient scripts that support kelpie transformations. These were found marked in stones that were retrieved from beneath the bottom of the Dark Sea. Here," He turned on a projector and began to flip through images of the stones. "Alongside scholars, some of the texts inscribed in these stones-as shown here-were translated suggesting that very claim. Most of them depicted 'serpent horses' that change into full horse form among the presence of a human. Their theory suspected it as a sort of declaration of servitude to the human they so choose."

"Servitude?" I wondered. "...So they do transform then. Well genius," I said pointedly, "you can take that and shove it right up your pretty-"

"-S-so to be frank," he interrupted, saving me from another altercation, "just because evidence has not been physically documented on parchment or books, does ascertain that eye witness accounts should not be considered."

My friend slumped over her desk, her shoulders jumping as evidence of her barely contained laughter. I gave him an apologetic look. _He could have deducted points from my house for almost cursing in class and talking out of turn._

 _But he didn't._

"It is also believed that Kelpies are keen to capturing fair maidens. Or what you would consider today very beautiful, beautiful women-" His eyes flickered to mine, "-Or-or so I've read." he ducked his head back down and furrowed his eyebrows at the images on the projector, his cheeks turning pink.

I couldn't help the heat that enveloped my cheeks from that statement. Not only did I just make things difficult for him during his introductory class, but I seem to be under the delusion that he made this class about me. But who am I kidding?

A fair maiden can be anyone.

* * *

Once he was finished with his lecture, which he wrapped up rather hastily, he had us all break into groups and observe a kelpie of our choosing. I jotted down notes in my notebook, drawing cute images that would help me remember. And I was also flustered being in the same room as him.

"So about your dare," my best friend smirked.

I looked up from my notebook. "Ugh, why did I even choose that. Just go on with it already, so I can get it over with." I sighed.

She glanced over at Professor Scamander who was sitting at his desk sifting through parchment, then she leaned into my ear.

"I dare you..."

I let out an impatient breath.

"to go up to Professor Scamander, stare at his crotch, and ask him if you can see his wand,"

"WHAT THE-"

"-and if he starts to freak out, you have to play it off like you wanted to see his actual wand, got it?"

"HOW CAN I-You...are the most evil, conniving-"

"Now run along, class is almost over!" she beamed.

"...I hate you." I muttered as I walked off.

"Love you more," she called out.

Approaching his desk, I stood before him, tucking a hair behind my ear nervously. He glanced up and slowly inched back, as if bracing himself. But why?

"Oh. Uh, hello," he said kindly. "D-did you need something?"

I avoided his eyes and stared at his crotch. _His mysterious, probably large-_

"Can I see your wand?" I said bluntly, making sure it was out of earshot of everyone else. My stomach sprang to my chest and my ears burned.

 _This was so humiliating._

"Wha-doyoumean-I-Excuse-I-I b-b-beg y-your pardon?!" he sputtered.

"Your wand. What's it made of? It's really big." I said casually, pointing at his wand in his pocket and trying not to note his absolutely adorable reaction. My outer disposition appeared nonchalant, but I was screaming like a maniac inside.

"My w-oh. Of course-th-that's what you meant. How silly of me." he chuckled nervously.

He held up his wand for me to see, and I could hear my best friend from afar doubling over in a fit of giggles.

"It's made of-of ash and lime," he said softly.

"Hm. It's really nice,"

The bell rang, interrupting our painfully odd conversation. I thanked him, snatched my bestfriend from where she stood, and sped out of the classroom.

* * *

Newt Scamander POV

Newt waited patiently for the students to trickle out of the room, unsure of what to make of the inviting looks each girl sent his way. He was not one that enjoyed being pursued. He cradled his head in his hand, trying to comprehend the events of his first class and how he managed to survive with her watching him from the front row. Ever since the night before, he prayed that she wouldn't peg him to be some perverted old man. He lost sleep that night, and paced about his room to practice his apology and reasoning in the event that she would confront him. But given her behavior and their brief interaction, she gave no indication that she discovered the contents in his jacket pocket.

He was in the clear for now.

Standing up, he waved his wand about the classroom, his precious displays floating uniformly back into his suitcase. Closing his suitcase, he exited his classroom for an early supper.

* * *

Reader POV

(Later that night)

It was well past dinner as I walked with purpose down the dimly lit corridor, rehearsing my apology in my head over and over. I hoped that I could at least catch him in his classroom, since he didn't show up for dinner tonight-much to every school girls' dismay. Drawing nearer, I could make out the glow from his classroom as it emitted from the door, which was slightly left ajar.

I paused, raising an eyebrow at the three main idiot fangirls who stood lurking about the corner of an adjoining hallway, tittering like a pack of hyenas.

"What are you doing creeping around here?" I asked, causing them to jump.

"Oh! We are just-oh. It's just you." one drawled.

"Fuck off. We were just checking on him on our way back to our dorms. So sue us," Kiara spat.

 _She has GOT to get rid of those fake eyelashes._

"Ah. Interesting... How many letters are in 'fuck off'...I wonder?" I said in a sweet voice, tapping my finger to my chin. "One, two, ah, seven. That will be seven points each from each of you from your house for your lovely choice of vocabulary," I smirked.

They all gasped in screeched tones and stepped forward to retort but were silenced when I pointed my finger.

"Now you all better 'FUCK OFF' before I tell the headmaster you were out after hours during my rounds,"

They all glared in my direction as they sauntered away.

"Don't worry, Miss Sewer Blood. You'll get what's coming to you. Just you wait," and with a huff, they were gone.

I glared at their retreating backs, feeling an itch my on hand that longed to slap the ugly off of their stuck up faces. Deciding to brush them off, I remembered why I had arrived here in the first place. I was hoping that Professor Scamander himself did not hear that less than lady-like exchange. Pushing my anger and minuscule hurt from my crude nickname aside, I moved on. Stopping just before his door, and I fixed my hair one last time and cleared my throat. Raising my chin, I finally knocked.

There was a pause and a shuffle, until I heard him call out from inside.

"Come in."

I stepped in, my confidence dwindling as I greeted him meekly and closed the door to ensure privacy.

 _Good, he's alone._

"Hey, Professor..." I said awkwardly, noticing that his room had been cleared of all creatures and wondered where they all had gone.

"Oh. Uh. Hello Miss _. To...to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, gathering papers and slipping them into a folder.

"I...I just wanted to personally apologize for earlier."

He chose that moment to take a break from organizing and turned to face me as I continued, "I didn't mean to put you in an uncomfortable position, and those questions...they just kind of slipped out."

"Oh, no need for an apology." he said gently, "I am more intrigued that your curiosity was enough to cause that kind of stir with other houses in the class. I n-never pegged you to be the...the..." he hinted a smile, "..troublemaker."

"Troublemak-? N-no! I wasn't trying to! Look, I just wanted to apologize if I made things difficult for you in any way. It was your first class, and it kind of sets the tone for the rest of the year, wouldn't you agree?"

He nodded, eyes widening a fraction but leaving his thoughts in silence.

"I'd have to say that I agree. With that being said, I forgive you. E-even though there is nothing there to forgive." he replied quickly, staring away.

A smile graced my features.

"Thank you," I said sincerely. "Aside from that, I think your class is pretty brilliant,"

He paused, his rare grin adorning his face.

"Oh! I still have your coat." I said, snapping my finger. "Did you want me to give it back to you right now?"

"M-my coat?" he piped up. "T-that...won't be necessary! I can just accompany you back to your staircase to...to pick it up myself. N-no need for you to make the journey there and back at this hour." he laughed awkwardly.

"Okay, we can do that then."

"I just need to finish up packing this parchment and we can take your quickest known route back?" he looked back to me.

I nodded in response.

"Oh, I forgot to m-mention. T-thank you...for...the gift," he said shyly.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Gift?"

"This box...here. You left it on your desk. It says, 'To Professor Scamander,' un..less you were addressing it to...someone else? M-maybe it was a joke? That's probably it. I-it's okay if it was. I shouldn't have-"

"No, I mean, unfortunately I was not the one who left that gift for you. But someone in your class was kind enough to?" I said, hopeful and disappointed at the same time. "Maybe you should open it and get an idea who actually left it for you?"

"...Alright," he shrugged. "This is a rather nice little..." Tuggling the neat bow on the tiny pink box, the four sides peeling open. In a flash, a loud explosion and puffs of pink smoke and powder erupted from inside the box. Professor Scamander shielded his face with his arm, going into a coughing fit as he staggered back. Nearly tipping over a lone desk, he used it to regain balance and to keep his legs from buckling.

"Oh no. No no-this-can't-be-" he choked to himself in between coughs.

"Professor! Professor Scamander! Are you alright?!" I ran forward but he shot his hand out, halting me in mid step.

"Don't come near me!"

"Professor?! What happened?"

He grew silent, leaving me panic stricken behind him.

"Professor Scamander...?" I persisted, approaching him cautiously, my footsteps barely heard on the stone floor. He remained unmoved, hands planted firm on his desk as he faced away from me, breathing heavily.

I swallowed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Newt..?"

In an instant, my body was lifted and slammed down onto the nearest student desk. I let out a startled cry as my hands were pinned on either side of my head. He let out a hiss as his intense eyes raked over me. Heat rushed to my face, starting from my core...rushing into far more intimate areas.

"Professor! What the hell are you-"

"Such innocence..." he muttered, his voice familiar but much deeper, and almost predatory. More than I have ever heard in my life.

The softness in his eyes were gone - instead they were dilated, encircled by a dark evergreen that made me shiver. He pulled me towards him with ease, my skirt lifting as I slid down the desk, a feminine gasp escaped my lips. My bare inner thighs brushed against his cold belt, as he leaned forward until his upper body was flush against mine. A logical part of myself wanted to push him away, but the way his every muscle tensed as he towered over me, had me craving more than I could handle. His body heat radiated through his dress shirt and caused me to almost writhe beneath him. I never realized how inferior I truly was until he handled me with such primal greed. He dug his face into the crook of my neck and inhaled, letting out a deep growl. I exhaled sharply and struggled against his hold, my arousal intensifying.

"Professor Scamander!" I exclaimed, my blood coursing like wildfire throughout my veins. "What are you-Oh my-"

He grasped my thigh and lifted my knee higher against his torso. _Oh wow...Yes. Wait, this isn't supposed to feel good?!_ To my shock, I felt something hard and foreign pressed against my lower abdomen through the fabric of his trousers, extending far above my navel. My perception of reality became a blurred distortion, rendering me speechless and astounded at his size. I was thrilled and a little afraid. Not afraid of him, but how much I thoroughly enjoyed being victim to his touch.

"yes..." he breathed huskily. "exquisite..." he caressed his hand down my waist, "absolute..." he then raked his fingers over the side of my thigh. "...perfection..."

I bit back a moan. "B-but-I-I-w-we can't-Ngh!"

I finally pushed at his chest, gaining the upper hand, or at least I thought I was, until his body went completely rigid.

"Professor, don't do this," I frantically reasoned. "You're clearly not thinking straight!"

"Please-get...the...healer..." he strained, his voice much more like the kind and gentle Professor I knew.

"Healer?" I panted, struggling to push him back. His eyes turned back to its normally lighter shade.

"..Run...away-from..me..." he hissed through clenched teeth as he inched back with much effort. "I can't...control...ugh!" he scooped his arm under the small of my back and pressed me fully against him again. I let out a helpless gasp, which caused him to tighten his grip and groan into my ear seductively.

'Professor! S-someone might see us!"

Biting his lip, he now stared deviously at mine, which were parted in disbelief. His face moved closer, so, so dangerously close.

"No..." he grunted. His hold slackened, and he winced as if he were in pain once again. It dawned on me that he was rebelling against his current actions, the sheen of sweat on his forehead and neck the greatest indication. His gentle eyes continued to shift uncharacteristically into menacing colors and he faltered, giving me enough room to break free from his hold.

He collapsed to the floor as I snatched my fallen wand and backed away.

"I'm sorry about this, but I have to get the healer," I panted as I pointed it towards him. " _Incarcio!_ " An array of thin ropes shot from my wand and wrapped themselves around him.

Pulling down my skirt, I gave him one last worried glance before I broke into a run and fled through the doors towards the infirmary.

* * *

"Come back here, love," Newt purred after her departure, eyes dilated an inky black as the ropes dissolved to nothing.

"...I'm not done with you yet."


End file.
